1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to bearings and, more specifically to a bearing which can be loaded axially and radially for the elastic mounting of machines, machine parts, and/or vehicle parts.
The bearing according to embodiments of the invention comprises an inner part and an outer part located at some distance therefrom. Additionally, two rubber springs are disposed between the internal and external parts, whereby the rubber springs form a circular annulus filled with damping fluid. An annular partition exhibiting a throttle separates the annulus into two annular spaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Bearings are known, such as in Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. DE-PS 30 28 631, Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. DE-PS 30 50 710 and French Patent Specification No. FR-PS 922 441, in which an axially-loaded rubber sleeve spring for the elastic mounting of machines or machine parts comprises a smooth inner sleeve and an outer sleeve, and in which the rubber springs form a circular annulus filled with damping fluid, which two annular chambers separated from one another by a circular partition and which are in communication with one another via a circular throttle orifice. These bearings can absorb torsional and oblique stresses, and such a bearing provides, in addition to an axially elastic mounting to prevent resonance oscillations with large amplitudes, an additional integrated hydraulic damping to absorb impacts introduced axially. The two chambers are in communication with one another by means of a throttle opening, which is limited on one side by the partition made of a plastic material, and on the other side by the neighboring internal wall of the cavity. In such bearings, however, Cardan motion stresses, which can have an unfavorable effect on the throttle opening, can occur, so that there is no longer an exactly uniform hydraulic damping.
In addition, axially-loaded bearings comprising a number of component bearings are known, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,007, in which the throttle cross section remains constant, even with superimposed Cardan motions, but these bearings have sliding parts which are unnecessarily complicated and are subject to rapid wear. Such sliding parts, which have tight clearances, are subject to jamming and tilting out of position, in use, when there are axial and superimposed Cardan motions. Also, when there is excessive play in these bearings, gaps between the sliding parts allow damping fluid to flow therethrough. These gaps are undefinable in cross-section and they may vary unpredictably. Such unpredictable operation can adversely affect the throttling action of these prior art bearings.
All of the above-cited patent publications are incorporated herein by reference as if set forth herein in their entirety.